


Little By Little

by FlashWestVibe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashWestVibe/pseuds/FlashWestVibe
Summary: After the Legends disband, Sara is lost. She moves from city to city, looking for a new purpose. Eventually, she settles in National City where she finds everything she was looking for and then even more. She just didn’t expect exactly what the city would give end up giving her.Canon up through Crisis, then goes AU.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Sara Lance, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, sara lance & barry allen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo and welcome to my first story!!!!  
> It’s been sitting in my notes for a while and I’ve finally plucked up the courage to post it!  
> Constructive criticism would be GREAT, but be gentle, I’m new :D  
> Chapter lengths will vary greatly!  
> Other than that, please enjoy and leave your thoughts below!

When Sara first came National City, she’d been running.

From loneliness, from herself, from the future she almost had with Ava, from everything that reminded her of the Legends and how they weren’t a team anymore.

After Ray and Nora had left, the team quickly disintegrated. 

Mick found out he was a father. It took a while but eventually he and his daughter got close, made amends and Mick was now staying in Central City to be close to her. 

Once Zari had come to terms with who she used to be and who she wanted to be, she and Nate moved to Metropolis. In separate apartments, but Nate wasn’t willing to give up on them so easily. Zari was on a journey of self discovery and Nate wanted to be there for her.

Constantine was fine to go back to his solo work after everything with the loom of fate had settled down. Astra had been his biggest regret and now he felt freer. 

It seemed like everyone had a place to go, some tether to the world outside the Waverider. 

Hell, even Charlie had left with some magical creatures to just “go have a good time and live”. She too, had been freer since the loom of fate had been dealt with. 

Behrad had no problem crashing back with parents (even though she heard they’d told him to get a job). 

Which left her and Ava alone. 

And sure, for a while that had been alright. 

The team had willing disbanded and everyone had just felt like it was time.

Maybe it was because of Crisis, and the reminder of their mortality. Or maybe they were all just tired. 

And honestly, Sara couldn’t blame them. 

She’d been having thoughts for a while about leaving with Ava and maybe having some semblance of a normal life. 

She loved Ava and wanted to be with her forever. 

They’d moved in permanently to her apartment and they were happy for a couple of months. 

But then things started changing between them. The more time they spent at home, doing nothing, the more Sara realized just how much she missed being the captain of a timeship. 

And not being able to go back to that made Sara sad, sometimes angry. 

Ava hadn’t done anything wrong, had just wanted to live a happy life with Sara. But a normal life wasn’t what Sara wanted.

She was never going to be normal, didn’t want to be normal. 

And that wasn’t fair to Ava, who had always had to live with the fact that she was a clone. She craved a normal life. But it was just something Sara didn’t want yet. Maybe she never would. 

The day they broke up would be ingrained into her mind forever as the greatest romantic loss she’d ever had. Even worse than Nyssa, who’d been her only tether to love and happiness in a world of death and bloodshed. 

There were tears, sure. But also love and understanding and acceptance. 

Ava had been so kind even though Sara knew she was hurting and wanted to scream at Sara for giving up what they had.

It was just another thing Sara had loved about her. Her grace and maturity. 

But even Ava had agreed that Sara had changed, that there was something missing from her that had been carved from her chest the moment the Legends disbanded. 

There were tears, kisses of remorse and sadness, before Ava hoped a train to the airport where she would eventually move to DC. 

That night, Sara sat in her apartment alone, crying over a bottle of whiskey and wondering what in the hell she was supposed to do with her life without the Legends. 

In the coming weeks, she’d buried herself in vigilante work in Starling City, hoping that the awfulness of said city would keep her busy enough. 

But it wasn’t enough. Not even with Roy and Thea there, with Rene still heavily involved in politics and always just around.

She’d remained relatively socially isolated. Just visited Roy and Thea at the Queen mansion or the patrons at the bar she worked at.

There had been women, too. Sara still had needs. But none of them made her feel. Not the way Ava had made her feel. Not like she could have a future with any of them. 

When Thea finally sat her down and talked to her, she told her that maybe she needed to move somewhere else.

Somewhere that didn’t remind her of Oliver and everything she’d lost since Crisis.

And damn it, Thea had definitely matured more than almost anyone she knew and she was so right. 

So Sara packed a bag and headed to Central City where she stayed with Barry and Iris.

And for a while, she thought she could really stay there forever. Team Flash was welcoming and sweet and reminded her of all the things she loved about the Legends. 

Ralph reminded her of a mix between Nate and Ray. Caitlin and Frost reminded her of Zari.

And Barry understood how she felt better than almost anyone else had up until that moment. He’d lost one of his best friends too and had to continue on with the knowledge that Oliver had given his life for them. 

That he was one of two people to see Oliver in his final moments, Sara being the other. 

It was nice, to have someone like that again. 

But it felt like there were already enough heroes in the area. Barry, Ralph, Caitlin, Wally when he came by every month or so to see his family.

She wanted to stay there, so badly. And maybe one day she’d go back there. 

But right now, she needed to find a purpose again. And she wasn’t going to find one in everyone’s shadow. As much as she grew to love them all. 

So again, she packed a bag, made Barry promise to visit her at least once a week, and hopped a bus. 

This time, to National City. Where she at least knew Supergirl and all her friends there.

Barry had given her Kara’s address so she wasn’t just wandering aimlessly around the city. Which meant she’d popped up on Kara’s doorstep with a sheepish smile and her eyes pleading.

Kara being Kara, had been just as adorable and welcoming as Barry, and had immediately invited Sara in.

There, she bunked on Kara’s couch (absolutely refusing to take Kara’s bed, which the Kryptonian had offered multiple times). 

Within a few weeks she’d gotten a job at a bar, (that seemed to be her wheelhouse these days) a mundane job that she could use to pay rent or pay the people that were generously letting her stay.

Sara Lance was no freeloader.

And then shortly after that, J’onn J’onzz invited her to “The Tower”.

Basically, it was Team Supergirl’s new base of operations. But it was also were J’onn had a side business of solving crimes and mysteries for aliens that came to his doorstep looking for help.

The Tower itself was incredible and secluded and a great spot to watch for crime. 

J’onn was very welcoming and open to having her join him and Alex at there.

Which led her to Alex. 

The adorable, nervous, yet badass ex-DEO Director. 

The woman she’d had a one-night stand with years ago. 

Who seemed to be just as lost as she was at the moment, having left the DEO and instead was working at The Tower. 

Alex had been one of the most consistent and best things about her moving to National City.

Ever since Crisis, where they’d managed to catch up a bit after the big battle, they’d found a new ground between them.

They had talked about how they’d found someone “for more than a night”. And while Sara was heartbroken that it hadn’t worked for Ava, she was pleased to know that Alex and Kelly were still going. 

And with how lost Alex had been feeling since she left the DEO, Sara had never felt more emotionally aligned with a friend before. 

She settled into a groove in National City, and found herself actually enjoying her work with Alex and J’onn.

Four months later, she found herself getting her own apartment, so Kara could have more privacy. 

And she really just settled into a life there, feeling more at home than she had since she left the Legends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting out another chapter since the first one was barely over 1,000 words lol.  
> Enjoy!

The first time she felt a shift in her relationship with Alex, they were in a bar of all places. After a long day of looking for a women’s missing husband.

They hadn’t had any luck, but J’onn was confident that they’d find him, after they took the night off and cleared their heads.

So they (Kara) figured having a karaoke night would do the trick and help them wind down.

And thus, here she was with Alex, Kara, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, and Lena. Listening to tone-deaf drunken patrons butcher classic songs.

To be completely honest, it was pretty fun. And definitely entertaining.

Especially when the group had Brainy try an Adios, Motherfucker and he’d stumbled up to the stage and sang Piano Man by Billy Joel. Very, very robotically and it had the entire bar cracking up.

Sara was even more amused when Brainy had disappeared after his song and then came back ten minutes later, looking completely normal again.

Nia was pretty incredible too, and she and Brainy were so sweet together it made Sara’s teeth hurt.

Kelly was quiet and didn’t sing a word all night, but she was always there smiling and laughing with a reassuring arm around Alex’s chair. And she’d been really nice to Sara, offering to sit her down for a few therapy sessions, free of charge.

And then there was Kara and Lena, who were so oblivious to the looks they sent each other that Sara just wanted to smack the Kryptonian upside the head and tell her to make a move already.

Alex was as Alex as ever, dry humor, awkward but adorable hand gestures, and kind eyes that made Sara’s stomach feel fuzzy.

They weren’t as chaotic as the Legends, and there hadn’t been a single bar fight, but she felt a sense of normalcy. Just there with her friends at a bar and having a good time.

She made a mental note to text Zari later as she stumbled back to their table after a quick trip to the bathroom.

She snorted as she watched Nia and Kara sing a rousing version of “A Whole New World”, Kara standing behind Nia and mimicking the scene in Aladdin when the characters were on the magic carpet.

Alex was practically in tears as she laughed at her sister and friend while Lena watched with an adoring smile on her face.

Sara didn’t have to follow her line of sight to know she was looking right at Kara.

“Hey, where did Kelly and Brainy go?” Sara hiccuped as she plopped onto the empty stool between the two women.

Alex was wiping her eyes and taking another sip of her drink, playing with the rim.

Sara watched the way her lithe fingers circled the glass and felt a burning in her stomach.

Lena pointed to the bar and startled her out of her thoughts. “Kelly is getting one last round of shots and Brainy really wanted some hot wings.”

“Ah.” Sara nodded, noting the way Lena’s eyes shone with something akin to love when Kara held out a long note in the song.

She licked her lips and focused back on Alex. “Hey you. Feeling relaxed yet?” She turned to the redhead, resting her chin on her palm.

Alex grinned, nodding happily. “Oh yeah. I only wish J’onn had come out too. Poor guy needs a break.” She pouted.

Her cuteness really was unfair. And it was making her stomach twist.

Since coming to National City, Alex had been nothing but kind and welcoming. There was no reason for Sara to ruin it and start flashing back to their night together, right?

Realizing she had yet to respond, Sara shook her head of any more of those thoughts. “Next time we’ll drag him out, okay?”

“Deal.” Alex confirmed, grabbing Sara’s wrist and shaking it as if she were sealing the deal with a handshake.

Sara giggled and unconsciously slid her hand down within Alex’s and intertwined their fingers, both of their laughter stopping at the warm and comforting feeling.

And okay, Sara wasn’t an idiot.

It’s not like she didn’t expect residual feelings for the redhead after their few interactions.

She slept with Alex for a reason, obviously she’d always found her attractive. She didn’t expect that to just go away.

But she also knew that was approaching very dangerous waters. Alex had a girlfriend and Sara was still getting over Ava.

And yet, neither could help the affection that passed between them as they squeezed each others’ hands.

Before Alex pulled away with a clearing of her throat and friendly smile.

Thankfully, Lena hadn’t noticed, seeing as Kara and Nia were approaching the table again.

“That was great.” Alex laughed when Kara collapsed into the chair next to her sister and leaned against her.

“Yeah?” Kara grinned.

“Very cinematic.” Lena agreed with a laugh of her own.

Kara blushed and played with the sleeve of Alex’s shirt bashfully.

According to Alex and Nia, ever since Kara and Lena had made up after their big fight, they’d been very shy and flirty with eachother. Not that either had noticed the flirting, too shy and scared to do anything.

Kelly and Brainy came back moments later, the latter with three baskets of wings.

“Kara, would you help me eat these wings?” Brainy asked cordially, placing the three baskets in front of her.

The little blonde licked her lips and nodded, detaching herself from Alex before she and Brainy dove into them.

Nia watched with a grossed out look on her face.

“Okay. Those of us that aren’t mowing down wings or immune to the effects of alcohol: one more shot before we call it a night?”

Kelly passed each of them a shot, not giving Alex hers until the redhead gave her a kiss.

Sara looked away quickly and picked up her shot.

They clicked shots dramatically and Sara tipped hers back, noting that Alex and Lena finished just as quickly.

Between the three of them, they could definitely drink the bar dry.

Alex smacked her lips together in satisfaction and Kelly shuddered a little at the strong taste.

“Okay! Who needs a ride home?” Kara asked, hot sauce all over her face.

Alex giggled and wiped her sisters face affectionately with a napkin.

“Brainy’s taking me home.” Nia piped up with a smile at her boyfriend. He smiled right back in an adorably proud puppy sort of way.

“I need a ride home?” Lena half asked, half stated.

Kara beamed. “Okay! That’s one for the Danvers express! Anyone else? Sara?”

“Please.” Sara packed up all their shot glasses back on the tray.

Kelly, who had her arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, spoke up, “Actually, I need to stop by the office and pick some stuff up. Could you give me a quick lift?”

Alex pouted. “I can drive you.”

If Sara were in Kelly’s position, there was no way she’d be able to deny that pout anything.

Both Alex and Kara had _lethal_ pouts. Saying no to either of them was like denying a puppy love.

Wait. Did she say if she were in Kelly’s position?

“You’ve had a long day, babe. You need to get some sleep. I’ll come by in the morning and bring you breakfast, okay?” Kelly kissed the pout off her face and smiled when Alex nodded in agreement.

“You just don’t want to have to drive my bike.” Alex grumbled.

It was true, Sara had heard from Alex on many occasions that Kelly hated driving the bike, much preferring to be a passenger.

Kara sputtered. “Well there’s no way in hell you’re driving it _drunk_! You’ll crash!”

“Fine. I guess my little sister can just carry me home.” Alex whined.

Lena laughed at her petulance while Kara poked her big sisters’ nose.

Sara found herself enraptured by both the Danvers sisters.

So sweet and beautiful and loving and Sara ached to have something like that.

She’d lost Laurel and Oliver. The closest she’d ever had to what the Danvers’ sisters had.

And she’d let Ava go. A decision that haunted her every waking moment of every day.

Even though she had two women’s numbers stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans, she still longed for the peace and comfort of having someone who truly loved you.

Maybe one day.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Alex and Kelly broke up, was the day that really solidified her friendship with Alex.

It had been a peaceful breakup, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt Alex like hell.

Kelly just wanted something different. She was tired of the constant threat of living in National City, she didn’t feel like the danger was at all conducive to raising kids.

So she’d vied for moving to Calvin Town with Jimmy. Where they could have a family in peace and not worry about aliens and other crazy shit messing with their lives.

Which all sounded really great to Alex, in theory. But deep down, Alex knew she could never leave. Knew she didn’t really want to.

She couldn’t leave Kara, that was unthinkable. She couldn’t leave J’onn or Nia or Lena or Brainy or Sara. And Alex loved what she did. She loved helping people, was excellent at it. And National City was and always would be her home.

That caused a huge rift between them until that rift got so large they had to call it quits.

Kelly moved to Calvin Town and Alex stayed here. And that was that.

The night after it happened, Sara had been a good bro and took Alex straight to a bar to let her get out her frustrations. 

She let Alex cry all over her denim jacket, soak through it while she sobbed about how she would never find someone to make things work with, how everyone always left her in the end. 

And man, did it all hit a little too close to home.

Sara was a little tipsy, buzzing off of two shots of whiskey and some fruity crap that Alex had ordered. 

She was used it though, the two of them being frequent drinking buddies when no one else wanted to. Or when no one else could keep up with them. Which happened often. 

Today had been their day off so they spent most of the day cooped up in the bar, where they played pool and Sara let Alex get shitfaced and later pass out in the booth, sleeping it off. 

They’d been joined a couple hours later by Nia, who told them Kara was bringing a guy to the bar tonight.

Alex, who was now sober enough to remember that Kara had told her this earlier, had nodded silently and sipped her drink.

She’d been a little quiet since she’d broken down against Sara, choosing to remain quiet when Nia arrived. 

Though she was a little worried about Alex, she seemed to be doing better now. No longer tipping back drink after drink and spilling alcohol all over herself. 

Brainy was both stuck at the DEO, Lena was too far deep into an experiment to tear herself away. And J’onn has chosen to go home and get some rest instead of going out. 

So by the time Kara and Tye walked in, Sara was kinda far gone. Feeling like her best bro-duties were fulfilled for the night and now she could let loose herself.

“Kara! You’re finally here! And you brought a friend?” Sara slurred, nearly toppling off her chair before Nia grabbed the collar of her shirt and tugged her back.

Kara giggled at how clearly drunk Sara already was before nodding. “This is Tye. Tye, this is my sister Alex, and my friends Nia and Sara.”

Alex and Nia exchanged pleasantries with Tye while Sara narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the new couple. 

“I thought you were into women. You and Lena sure seemed to have a thing.” Sara stated bluntly. 

Alex choked on her drink while Nia thumped her on the back. 

“Uh, no. We, uh, don’t.” Kara assured her, blushing profusely. 

Sara shrugged and continued on like she hadn’t said anything wrong. “Well, he’s hot! Congrats, Kara. Did you meet him at the gym? God, he has great muscles,” she reached out and her thumb and forefinger squeezed his bicep, “doesn’t he have great muscles, Alex? I bet his di-“

“Okay,” Alex swooped in when Kara seemed stunned into embarrassment. “That’s enough alcohol for you, give me that.” She swiped Sara’s drink from her hand and placed it out of reach. 

Kara took the moment to regain composure. “Let’s get some drinks, Tye.”

He nodded, looking taken aback as he bewilderedly followed Kara to the bar. 

When they were gone, Alex rounded on her. 

“Were you really just flirting with my sisters new boyfriend?” Alex asked incredulously.

“And were you really going to start talking about his dick?” Nia just seemed amused by the whole thing as she waited for Sara’s response. 

Sara frowned at Alex’s tone, not liking how disappointed she seemed. She turned to the redhead, pouting. “I’m sorry. Should I not have? I can flirt with you instead, if you’d like. We can talk about how pretty your lips are. Or how fucking good and tight and yummy your ass looks in those-“

“Okay!” Alex yelped, her cheeks heating up quickly while Nia continued to look on like this was some daytime soap opera happening before her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Sara repeated, deepening her pout for good measure. 

Alex sighed, “It’s okay. But I’m never letting you meet anyone drunk like this. Like, ever again.”

Sara let herself flop forward onto the bar, her blonde hair a mess.

Alex looked to Nia for help.

“I have an extra hair band. She’ll be a complete stinky mess if she starts puking and gets it in her hair.” 

Sara heard Nia shuffling around in her bag while Alex placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“Okay. I’m going to take her home. Will you be okay if I leave you with them?” 

“To be the third wheel? Can’t wait.” Nia groaned, tapping Sara’s shoulder to get her up. She gripped Sara’s hair and awkwardly tied it up.

“Sorry.” Alex sighed. “I don’t know why she’s been tipping the elbow so heavy. Something must’ve happened.”

Nia smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I’d rather be a third wheel than be dealing with a puking and whiny Sara.” 

“I’m right here.” Sara huffed. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Too bad you’re shit-faced and won’t remember a word in the morning. Be right back.”

Sara watched as Alex strode over to where Kara and William were waiting for drinks.

Somewhere in her drunken mind, she felt guilty at the way Kara’s smiled drooped while Alex explained the situation. 

Alex then hugged her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead before she came back to Nia and Sara. 

“Okay. Let’s get you home.” Alex grabbed the coat that was hanging off Sara’s chair and helped the blonde into it. 

Alex poked Nia’s nose affectionately and said goodbye while Sara stood unsteadily on her feet. 

Alex gripped Sara’s waist and led her outside to Sara’s cheap Ford car. 

“Is this like our thing now?” Sara slurred, her breath fanning over Alex’s face.

Alex coughed at the strong scent of alcohol. “Is what our thing?”

“Helping eachother out when we’re drunk.” 

Alex snorted and helped Sara into the passenger seat, reaching over to buckle her up. “That would be kind of sad if this was our thing.” She teased. “I like to think our thing is kicking bad guy ass without needing powers. And always having each others back out there.” 

Sara smiled up at Alex. “Yeah. That’s much better. I like those.”

The redhead laughed and shut the door, coming around to the other side and starting up the car. 

“I like being with you.” Sara continued. “I don’t feel like I have to put on some brave face.” 

Alex glanced at her briefly as she drove, a smile playing at her lips. “Maybe that has to do with you helping me move on from Maggie by forcing me to open up a little. I like to think that’s where our trust started. And then Crisis happened. And now you live here where we work together. We’ve had lots of time to build up that trust.”

Sara nodded. “I still remember our conversation on Earth-X. I don’t talk about Nyssa much. But I did with you. I feel like we’re always on the same page.”

“We are.” Alex agreed, this time taking a hand off the wheel to squeeze the one Sara had resting on the middle console. “And you can talk to me about anything. Like tonight, what had you drinking so heavily?”

“My dad called.” Sara leaned against the window. 

She could feel Alex’s quick, worried glance. “Is he okay?”

Sara nodded. “He’s fine. He just keeps asking me when I’m coming home.” She sighed, looking down at her jacket and playing with the buttons to distract herself.

There was a silent pause and she knew Alex was trying to find the right words. “And… you don’t want to? Or you don’t know when you’re going back?”

“I-I guess I don’t want to. And I don’t know how to tell him why. Hey, can you pull over? I’m feeling nauseous.” Sara asked, seeing spots in her vision. 

The redhead obliged, flicking on the turn signal and pulling into the nearest parking lot, which happened to be a cheap mini mart. “Well, you can tell me. You know that, right?” She shut off the ignition and turned her body to face Sara.

“I know I can.” Sara managed a smile even though she felt like her insides were squirming from nerves and nausea. She let out a long breath before she started talking. “Being in that city… it’s a reminder of everything I lost. It’s a reminder of the fact that I’m not the same person anymore. When Ollie-“

She stopped talking when his name left her lips, emotion clogging her throat. 

Alex nodded in understanding, reaching over the console to grip Sara’s hands. “I’m here.” 

Sara nodded and looked at their intertwined hands for strength. “When he gave me back my dad, I thought this was a chance for us to be a real family. I know this Laurel isn’t my Laurel, but she’s trying. And I tried. But I don’t think I can do it.” 

“Why not?” 

“I was away for too long. I wasn’t there for any of my dads bonding with Laurel. She feels like a stranger to me and I feel like she knows my dad better than me now. I was with the Legends for six years. Half of that was while he was still alive. And even before that, I was never there. Off being an assassin, or staying away to protect them. Now I just don’t fit that mold anymore.”

Alex’s thumb caressed her knuckles soothingly. “Everybody changes, Sara. I’m sure your dad has changed a lot, he’ll understand if you explain it to him. He loves you so much.”

“I know.” Sara swallowed. “Part of me just… doesn’t want to try. Part of me wants to forget about it because it’s easier than dealing with the fact that I don’t even have a place in my family anymore. I feel off, uncomfortable, weird, whenever I’m there. I can’t stand it.” 

She continued on before Alex could reassure her of anything, “I don’t feel like I really fit anywhere. And him pressuring me to come home just makes it so much worse. It makes me feel worse because I have no desire to come home. I think I-“ she gulped, “I think I got so used to him being gone that I don’t want to open up that can of worms. All those feelings like come rushing back when I see his face... It’s too much.” 

“I get it, Sara. I do, I really do. You have no idea how much. I felt the same way with Kelly. It was like Crisis changed her, or me, or maybe both of us. She was different and pressuring me to move somewhere safer and I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take anymore change. Not after everything with Crisis and then having to quit the DEO. My whole life has been upheaved. And so has yours.” 

Sara squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You’ve been through so much, Sara. You’ve lost more than most people could handle and it’s okay to feel it.”

“How do you get through the pain?” Sara whispered sadly, cursing herself when the emotion became too all-consuming and a tear escaped her eye to run down her cheek. 

Alex sighed, freeing a hand to gently wipe away Sara’s tear. “Kara. And J’onn, Nia, Lena, and Brainy. You. Family is always the answer.” 

Sara looked Alex right in the eye. “You consider me family?”

“One-hundred and fifty percent. You may be an absolute pain in my ass, but you’ve also had my back through two world-ending catastrophes and since the day you moved to National City. And I kinda like you a little. That’s family in my book.” Alex teased lightly, smiling when Sara’s own lips broke into a small smile.

“And maybe,” Alex continued, “You aren’t ready to be with your other family. But you always have a family here in National City. I’ve always thought that found families are just as special as the one you’re born with.”

Sara nodded, the thought of the Legends and how they used to be her found family making her heart ache. Then she tugged Alex’s hands until the redhead laughed and was pulled across the console in a hug. “Thank you, Alex. Just… thank you.”

“Anytime.” Alex whispered into her hair. 

She didn’t know how long they were hugging. Could’ve been an hour, could’ve been thirty seconds.

All she cared about was how soft and comforting Alex’s hugs were and how grateful she was for her friendship. 

The rise of bile in her throat forced her to break the moment, however. “Um. Alex. I think I need to puke.”

“Fuck-“ Alex ripped herself away, practically tore out of the car, and rushed to Sara’s side of the car. 

The moment Sara was wrenched out of the car, she puked all over the concrete. 

After that, they spent the rest of the night at Sara’s apartment, with Sara occasionally puking and Alex always there to hold back her hair and tell her it would be okay. 

The whole night had felt like a shift in their relationship. To what, Sara wasn’t exactly sure.

But she knew she liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!”

J’onn chuckled at Alex frantic question. “Not for good. I just need to go take care of some business with M’Gann. I’ll be back in a few weeks. Until then, I fully trust you two to run the place while I’m gone.”

He was sat across from Alex and Sara in the tower, the women surprised and nervous for him to leave.

They’d been working all morning on a case, and J’onn had kept checking his watch. A couple hours after they started, he sprung it on them.

The abruptness of his departure and the anxiousness that resulted caught them off guard.

He’d been a safety net for both of them since joining him here. 

While yes, they had both been leaders in the past, being put in charge of something someone else had dedicated their personal time to building was nerve wracking.

“Are you sure about this, J’onn? I mean, we haven’t even finished searching for that missing Saturnian.” Sara asked, stilling Alex’s bouncing leg by placing her palm soothingly on her knee. 

J’onn just smiled. “Like I said, I trust you two to do a great job. I’m not worried.”

He already had his jacket and hat on, ready to go as soon as M’Gann sent the signal. 

She saw Alex physically take a large breath with her entire body. “We won’t let you down, J’onn.” 

“I know you won’t.” He stood. “Now, I think you two have a case to work on, no?”

The two women stood, Alex lurching forward to give J’onn a hug. “Thank you.”

Sara shook his hand. “Thanks, J’onn.”

“You two look after each other, alright?” He rubbed Alex’s cheek briefly. Sara’s stomach twisted at the fatherly action. Little moments like that made her miss her father. 

“Always.” Alex made eye contact with Sara and smiled. 

Sara sent an affectionate half-smile her way as J’onn clicked his tongue in approval. “Good luck, girls.” 

He tipped his hat at them and headed for the elevator to wait for her downstairs, the dinging and closing of the doors leaving a brief silence. 

“We’re in charge.” Alex grinned, fingering the wood table in disbelief.

“Well, he did make you director once. This is hardly surprising.” Sara smiled. “I haven’t felt this nervous about being in charge in a long time though.”

Alex pat her shoulder. “Probably because this is J’onn’s baby. He’s worked so hard to make his agency respectable. Disappointing him would be like-“

“Disappointing your father.” Sara agreed. “Well, guess we’d better not disappoint him, huh?”

Alex hip-checked her playfully. “Guess not. We should pull up what we’ve got so far and run through it, maybe another sit-down will help us catch something we didn’t before.”

“Good thinking, partner.”

“You know, if you said that in a southern accent, you would’ve totally sounded like a cowgirl.” 

Sara stared at Alex for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

The redhead, seemingly pleased with herself, grinned. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a giant dork?” Sara settled into the chair next to her, smiling slyly.

Alex shrugged. “Eh. Once or twice.”

“Well,” Sara pulled up all their information on Saturnians, “I’ll have you know I’ve been to the Wild West several times. And dressed as a cowgirl everytime.”

“Bet you looked great.” Alex teased.

Sara scoffed. “I did. Would’ve blown your mind.”

“Sure.” Alex snorted with a grin, using the computer mouse to scan through the files. “Okay. We already know her husband was the last person to see her. J’onn talked to him and all he said was that he hadn’t seen her all night.”

Sara bit her lip. “Any chance he could be lying?” 

“I suppose. But what would be his motivation to lie? Unless he had something to do with her disappearance?” She tapped her fingers against the desk, tongue between her teeth as she thought. 

“What would he gain from her disappearance? They’ve been married for over fifteen years. And he’s the one that reported her missing.” Sara nudged Alex’s hand away and took over control of the mouse. 

She clicked through more files. Of the women’s bank records, links to her social media accounts, legal proof of their marriage and document of the evidence they and J’onn had compiled. 

She clicked on the woman’s Facebook profile and the two started flipping through her pictures, looking for any clues or leads.

“Which is why we initially wouldn’t think of him as the guilty one, right? Maybe we should be looking into him a little more.” Alex suggested.

Sara glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. “Is this because of your newfound hate of love? Or do you genuinely think he’s worth looking deeper into?”

Alex laughed. “I really do think so. Something about this just feels off to me.”

Sara studied Alex’s face, her eyes showing nothing but honesty. “Okay. I trust you. Let’s go talk to him again.” 

“Wait!” Alex called, placing her hand over Sara’s stilling her movement. 

Sara looked bewilderedly at the picture Alex had made her stop on. 

In it, was the victim, her husband, and another man they hadn’t seen before. 

“Who is that?” Sara squinted her eyes, hovering over his face to get his name from the tag. 

“Chad Heldas. Is he a friend of her or the husband?” Alex took back control and clicked on the husband instead, flipping though his photos.

“First of all, what a douche name. Secondly, look how many pics of this dude there are. And it’s usually the three of them all together. You think he might know something?” Sara tapped her chin, staring at the picture of Chad with his arms around the other two. 

“Maybe. We should have another chat with the husband first, and then this guy. See what he knows.”

Sara nodded and pushed her chair away from the desk. “Okay. Let’s suit up then.”

They gathered their weapons and dressed with the idea that there might be a fight in their future.

And then they made their first stop at the victims home.

The husband hadn’t given much more information. Just that Chad was a college buddy of his that had really taken a liking to his wife and the three of them had been chummy ever since. 

He said that Chad was likely at home since he worked from home and usually didn’t go to town until he was all finished. 

“You think she cheated on him with Chad? And so he made her disappear?” Sara asked, climbing onto the back of Alex’s bike and wrapping her arms around the redheads waist. 

Alex slammed her helmet on, her voice now muffled and quieter so Sara had to strain to hear her. “It’s looking that way. But we should still pay Chad a visit before we hone in on the husband.

Sara agreed and Alex sped off towards their next stop, nearly twenty minutes from the victims house. 

The neighborhood was quiet a little eerie as Alex shut the engine off and the entire area was drenched in silence. 

Sara got off first, and hooked her helmet onto the handlebar.

Well, it had been Kelly’s helmet, but Alex didn’t want it to go to waste and so she gave it to Sara since the blonde often needed to be with her for work. 

Alex followed suite and the two made their way to the front door. 

Sara raised her hand and knocked loudly, hearing a dog bark in the distance. 

“Hello?” Sara called when ten seconds passed and there was no sign of life instead the house. 

Still nothing. 

The exchanged a glance before Alex reached for the door and turned the knob, surprised when it opened right up. 

“Well, either he’s awful at locking his door, or something weird is going on here.” Alex whispered, transforming her gauntlet into a gun and raising it as she led the way.

Sara followed and took out her staff, checking behind them every once in a while. 

The moment they stepped into the hallway, they felt the floor sink in a little and ticking started up, jolting them into action. 

Sara gripped Alex’s jacket and heaved her outside, just as the ticking stopped and the entire house lit up in an explosion. 

Rumble was falling down around them as Sara shielded Alex’s coughing body with her own. 

“We,” Alex coughed. “Really should have seen that coming.” She coughed again and Sara laughed breathlessly, pushing Alex’s hair back. 

Ash was beginning to fall lightly around them, so Sara stood up and pulled Alex with her, the two staring at the house on fire in front of them. 

“Jesus. Guess we know the real culprit.” Sara coughed, squinting at the house. 

Alex nodded, squeezing Sara’s wrist. “We should check out the house, make sure no one was around.” 

“Good thinking. Call out if you see something.” Sara agreed, setting off to the left while Alex went to the right.

Sara made her way around the smoking house, stepping around singed wood and debris until she hit the side yard. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the entrance for what looked like a basement, the doors singed in place and covered in charred wood. 

“Alex! Get over here, hurry” Sara called out, already making her way towards the door. She’d just managed to tear away the wood without burning her hands when Alex rounded the corner at a light jog. 

“What’s-“

She was interrupted when the doors sprung open and Sara was pushed backwards, a large body barreling towards the wood in an attempt to escape. 

“God- Go check the basement for anything! I’ll get him!” Sara’s body finally caught up with her brain and she took off after him, not bothering to wait for a response from Alex.

She tore through the woods, keeping his light blue shirt in her sights as he leapt over broken tree trunks and ducked under branches. 

Finally, she got close enough for a takedown and she dove at him, tackling him to the ground. 

A short struggle found the man on his back and heaving to take a breath.

She had her forearm against this throat. “Where is she?” She spit at him.

“Who?” He sneered, his face alone making Sara want to punch him. 

“You know exactly who I’m talking about. Answer the fucking question.” She snarled.

He dropped all pretenses of being sarcastic when she dug his knee into his ribs, making him cry out. 

“Fine. You mean that fucking alien bitch? She got exactly what she deserved. Exactly what should have happened to her back when Ben Lockwood was calling the shots. And now? That lying, two-faced scum is where she belongs. In the fucking ground.”

She didn’t have time to process that name, the wind being metaphorically and literally knocked out of her when he took advantage of her momentary shock.

He head butted her and left her dazed for a moment, trying to regain her bearings.

She vaguely felt blood dripping down her forehead but she was too dazed to reach up and brush it away.

She was dead. The woman was dead and there was nothing they could do to help her. 

She’d failed. Failed the woman, failed J’onn, failed Alex. Just like she’d failed Oliver. And Martin. And Leonard. Even the rest of the Legends. 

“Sara!” Alex called, just as Chad cocked a gun right in her face. 

She braced herself for a shot that never came, her heart in her throat as Alex tackled him to the ground herself.

The scene was fuzzy around her and she scrambled up and tried to get to Alex.

The sound of the gun firing filled her with a sense of dread and desperation she hadn’t felt since the world had literally ended right before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is already being written up so you won’t have to wait too long! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I’m a sucker for the “injured love interest” trope XD  
> Hope you all enjoy!

She was so stupid. 

She shouldn’t have followed him to the woods. She should have known Alex would undoubtedly follow. She should have known Alex would be a fucking hero and save her life.

But now, here she was, laying in a hospital bed unconscious while Kara rubbed Alex’s hand soothingly and Sara paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. 

“It’s my fault.” Sara said as she paced, more to herself that anything. “I shouldn’t have gone in there thinking I could just take him down. I should have waited for Alex. If I’d just been patient, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Kara sighed, kissing her sisters hand before standing up and going over to Sara was. Kara stopped her pacing by placing her hands on her shoulders. “It’s not your fault. Alex knows the risks just as well as you. And if she hadn’t jumped in and saved you, you would be dead. And then Alex, me, J’onn, your dad, everyone would be affected. And she’s okay.” 

Sara looked over at Alex, who just looked like she was peacefully sleeping. “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t expect the woman to be dead and he got the jump on me. I don’t know what I would do if Alex…” She gulped and refused to finish that sentence.

Nope. That would never happen. Ever. 

“You don’t need to apologize. We got her here in time. She’ll wake up and probably kick us out and say we need to go sleep and take care of ourselves. It’s what Alex does.” Kara hugged Sara, who gratefully clung to the other blonde. 

“Besides, the way you beat the absolute crap out of him, I think he paid for it.” 

Kara’s voice was a little teasing, but it didn’t make Sara feel better.

Yeah, her knuckles were raw and bloody from colliding with his stupid face over and over. 

It only made her feel worse, somehow. 

She’d experienced this more times than she cared for with the Legends. 

But with Alex… it was just different. She couldn’t explain the way she felt when she saw Alex with a gunshot wound in her gut, bleeding out onto the leaves and grass underneath. 

“Doesn’t get any easier though. Seeing her hurt like that.” Kara sighed as she watched her sister and she and Sara pulled away from each other. 

Kara’s stomach made a loud rumbling noise as she blushed. “Hey. I’m going to get some food. You want me to bring you back something too?”

“Yeah. Whatever you’re having, please.” Sara smiled. 

“Watch her for me? And please call me if she wakes up, I’ll get back as quick as I can.”

Sara nodded dutifully and collapsed in the chair next to Alex’s bed as Kara sped off. 

Looking through the glass window and into the DEO, she could see why the sisters missed it sometimes. 

Everybody was rushing about, doing their jobs and it was very fast paced. 

The moment Kara supersped Alex here, Brainy had the medical team on her quicker than it took Kara to rush back and grab Sara. 

She appreciated that. 

Sara turned her attention back to Alex, who’d just sighed a little in her sleep. 

She reached over and laid her hand over Alex. 

“You scared the shit outta me, you know?” Sara whispered, feeling silly but knowing she’d never be able to say this Alex’s fully-conscious face. 

“You can wake up anytime, you know. Your sister is going to eat herself into a comma unless you wake up soon. I have a feeling she’s going to buy out the nearest Big Belly Burger.”

She paused, feeling oh so dumb talking to someone who was clearly passed out, but somehow spilling her guts to someone unconscious made it all easier. “You got him, you know? Stabbed him the shoulder just as he got off the shot. He’s not dead, unfortunately. But you got him. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from the Alex Danvers. Badass extraordinaire. I just wish you hadn’t gotten hurt in the process.”

Sara laid her head down next to Alex’s arm. “You Goddamn brave idiot. You have any idea what watching you bleed out did to me? I thought I was going to lose it. If Kara hadn’t pulled me off him...” She rested her hand on one of Alex’s and kissed the little sliver of Alex’s hand that peaked out from under Sara’s own. 

Sara stayed silent for a moment, her eyes tracing the lines of Alex’s face, the gentle pout of her lips, the way she looked so peaceful, like she was just asleep and hadn’t been in agony mere hours ago. 

She gulped and squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“You… You can’t leave me, okay?” 

She squeezed her eyes shut and just laid there, letting the beeping of the machine and the warmth of Alex’s hand soothe her. 

Not even a minute later, a voice startled her out of her peacefulness.

“Never.”

The mumbled grunt of a response made Sara’s heart nearly stop. 

“Alex?!” Sara was up immediately, pressing the button for the nurse that had been taking care of her while Alex sleepily opened her eyes. “Kara!” Sara shouted next, knowing the Kryptonian was listening for her very closely. 

“Sara-“

“Shhh.” Sara hushed the redhead, running a hand through her hair. “Don’t talk, okay? You’ve been out for almost a day and you need some water before you try talking.”

Thankfully, Alex chose to listen to her for once and nodded. Sara didn’t Alex’s eyes flick down to their still joined hands, nor did she notice the smile on her face.

She was far too busy fussing over Alex and eagerly looking toward the door for both the nurse and Kara. 

Sure enough, moments later Kara came bursting through the doors before the nurse even rounded the stairs.

She tossed the food onto the nearest table. 

“You’re okay!” Kara threw herself at Alex, relief evident in her body and voice.

Sara smiled at the two and gently extracted her hand from Alex’s, letting Kara place kisses all over her sisters’ head.

The nurse smiled but pushed the two blondes away softly. “Alright girls, let me check her vitals. Will one of you get her a cup of water please?” 

“I’ll do it.” Sara volunteered, grabbing the empty cup on the bedside table and heading for the door. 

“Hurry back!” Kara called, her sweet face pleading. 

Sara saluted. “I will.” She turned to go when Kara beamed back and dropped into the chair next to Alex, reaching out tucking her sisters’ sweaty hair back. 

She glanced back at Alex to see her watching her, a beautiful smile on her face. 

Sara paused and smiled back, trying to convey how relieved she was and how much Alex meant to her. 

It seemed to do the trick, the shining in Alex’s eyes telling her all she needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Happy Mother’s Day to all those wonderful mothers out there! Love you mom! :P


	6. Chapter 6

“Sara. You girls did great. You caught the culprit. You brought him in.” J’onn assured her, sitting across from her at Kara’s apartment. 

Alex and Kara had gone to get food, Lena was stuck at work, and Nia and Brainy were having date night tonight.

Which left just the four of them together. 

But now she was free to beg for forgiveness from the man whose “daughter” had almost gotten killed. 

“Alex almost got killed! Because I was reckless and I ran headfirst into danger without thinking.” Sara buried her head in her arms, banging her forehead against her forearm a few times.

J’onn chuckled at her, patting the top of her head. “And it would have happened whether I was here or not. You two would have gone out to check him, I would have made that call too. And Alex would still be Alex. Stop beating yourself up over it.”

Sara lifted her head, staring out the window behind the TV. 

“I can’t get her face out of my head. Losing consciousness, her blood all over my hands…” she squeezed them shut for a moment, a cold, queasy feeling sweeping over her stomach. 

J’onn had a knowing look on his face. “You care about her, Sara. Guilt is a very natural reaction. Have you talked to Alex about it?”

“Yeah. Twice.” Sara pouted, remembering both times they’d talked about. The second time, Alex had shook her head with a smile and told Sara to “shut the fuck up”. 

She hadn’t brought it up again, and even though it had been two weeks, she couldn’t let it go. It had made her paranoid and jittery everytime they were out working on a case.

“I trust she would let you know if she blamed you. Which she doesn’t. This too will pass and you two will do something else reckless that will freak the other out. That’s usually how these partnerships go.” He laughed when Sara blanched. “When you work so intimately with someone, you tend to form stronger attachments. It’ll be okay.”

He assured her, patting her hand this time. 

Sara nodded, feeling slightly better. 

She thought about how everytime a Legend had gotten injured, she’d freak out internally. This was no different. She cared for Alex like she would anyone else on her team. 

They passed time the next few minutes by talking about the latest episode of Westworld (a guilty pleasure of theirs), until Alex and Kara came back through the door, giggling at something they’d been talking about before. 

“Finally!” J’onn joked, both of them standing up to help. 

J’onn got out some plates and Sara took a couple of the bags from Alex, smiling at her.

Alex grinned back, both of them oblivious to the knowing look J’onn and Kara were currently sharing. 

“Well, we pretty much cleaned out the Chinese food place. You should have seen the look on the cooks face when we said we wanted seven orders of potstickers.” Alex chuckled, placing said potstickers in front of Kara. 

Kara shrugged innocently and popped one into her mouth. “Mmm.” 

Alex pushed on Kara’s forehead lightly, making the little blonde scrunch up her eyes and brows.

“So, Alex and I have been heavily debating what we’re going to watch tonight. I suggested Alice in Wonderland. Alex wants Spider-Man. What are you votes.”

“Either sounds fine to me.” J’onn shrugged, spooning a generous amount of rice onto his plate.

Kara pouted at J’onn’s unhelpfulness before turning to Sara expectantly.

Sara looked between the two sisters for a moment. “I mean, Spider-Man is more my kinda movie…”

Alex laughed triumphantly and openly gloated in Kara’s face while the blonde muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “surprise, surprise.”

Ignoring the pleasant hum in her belly when Alex beamed at her from where she was setting up the movie, Sara grabbed both her plate and Alex’s before heading to the couch. 

She plopped down into the armchair nearest the couch while J’onn sat in the other and Kara sat on the far end of the couch. 

Alex pushed off the ground and dusted off her hands before sitting next to Kara, her knees brushing against Sara’s.

The opening them began to play, but Sara couldn’t stop watching Alex.

Couldn’t stop her eyes from following the path from her fork to her lips. 

The redhead must’ve felt eyes on her because about ten minutes into the film, her eyes flickered over to Sara.

“What?” She asked bashfully, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Sara, not usually one to blush at being caught, just shrugged. “Nothing, Danvers. Nothing.”

About half about into it, Kara got the alert. A huge fire at an apartment complex downtown. Four buildings all close to eachother, all on fire.

“We’ll help.” Sara stood up immediately after Kara had told them what the 911 was.

The little blonde was already dressed in her super suit, J’onn as well.

“Yep. And don’t even think about telling us no.” Alex warned, tugging on her jacket. 

Kara and J’onn collectively sighed, but complied.

“I’m going to pick you up, okay?” J’onn warned her respectively while Kara picked Alex up and held her easily. 

She nodded, still feeling that weary jolt in her stomach when J’onn spoke to her as the Martian. He only changed occasionally and she still wasn’t used to it. 

J’onn picked her up and they sped off after Alex and Kara, arriving mere seconds after the pair. 

“J’onn and I will get to work on putting out the fires, you two help get the people to safety.” Kara instructed, shooting off again in a whirl of rock and dust.

Alex and Sara nodded at eachother, jogging towards the groups of people stationed outside the first building.

Most of the firemen were already inside or working on putting out the fire itself.

So that left very few of them left on the ground, where the singed and scared citizens awaited what would happen next. 

“Lets go.” Alex gripped Sara’s wrist and dragged her towards the garden area where there were no people, the side of the building furthest from Kara and J’onn.

“What are we doing?” Sara asked as Alex then approached on open window, smoke billowing out of it.

Alex peered inside, tugging herself up and causing Sara to rush to her. “We’re getting these people out.” 

“Goddammit Alex, I’m not going through all that again, I’m not watching you get yourself hurt.” 

_Reckless, reckless, reckless._

Alex shrugged, fully inside the building. She coughed a little. “Guess you better not let me go in here alone then, huh”

It was a challenge, Sara knew it. So she hated herself when she cursed under her breath and followed the redhead inside.

Stubborn. Reckless. Annoyingly beautiful idiot. 

Sara gripped Alex’s arm tight. “You better stay with me this time.”

A moment of affection washed over them. “Always.”

And then she gripped Sara’s hand and tugged her up the stairs to where they could hear the shouts and screams of people the firemen just hadn’t been able to get to yet.

Alex kicked in the first door, smoke and dust and wood flying every which way. Sara rushed to help up an elderly woman, who was laying on the floor and coughing profusely from smoke. 

“Be careful.” Sara pleaded when she realized she was going to have to escort the older woman downstairs while Alex stayed up her and helped other people out.

“You too!” Alex called out, already jogging down the hall to the next apartment, coughing the whole way there and doing her best to cover her mouth. 

Sara pulled her jacket off and covered the older woman’s head, trying to keep as much smoke as she could from entering her airways.

When she got the older woman downstairs, other people were stumbling down the stairs, no doubt found by Alex and sent down toward an exit.

She let some young men help the older woman out the window before sprinting back upstairs. 

One peek outside the window told her Kara and J’onn had taken care of most of the fires and would probably be here next. 

She still felt a sense of urgency as she hurried down the hall, checking open doorways as she went and retracing Alex’s steps, just in case.

When she finally met Alex outside another apartment, her entire body sighed in relief. 

Alex had a similar look and relief on her face as she smiled, looking worse for wear with a cut on her lip and soot on her left cheek.

“Fallen doorframe.” She explained when Sara approached her, hands outstretched and stomach curling with nerves.

Alex seemed fine though, if her jovial smile was anything to go by.

“Thought I told you to be careful.” Sara kicked the next door open, teasing smile on her face.

Alex shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a magnet for trouble.”

“No shit.” Sara scoffed, glad to see no one inside this apartment.

When the heard the familiar sound of Kara’s freeze breath, they both closed their eyes in relief. 

“C’mon, we should still help.”

They then sprinted up to the last floor. Just as they’d reached the landing, the floor gave out and Alex shoved Sara forward on pure instinct, the blonde stumbling forward and away from the splintering ground. 

Alex slipped a little and slid down, cracked wood slicing open her calve. 

She yelped in pain and Sara’s adrenaline kicked in, using all her strength to pull Alex away from the newly formed hole in the floor and towards the nearest door.

“You freaking kidding me, Danvers?” She asked, half laughing, half upset. “You gonna do this to me twice in one month?”

Alex winced. “Sorry.”

She felt the familiar panic and dread when she saw Alex’s bloodied up leg. Her jeans torn and singed at the bottom.

“It’s not bad.” Alex assured her when she noticed Sara staring at her leg. “Go make sure everyone is out on this floor.” 

“And leave you here? As if.” She scoffed. 

God, this women was absolutely trying to kill her. Or give her a heart attack or something. 

“Hey.” Alex cupped her face softly, forcing Sara to look at her. “This is our job and you’re damn good at it. Now, go.”

Sara clenched her teeth but ran off anyways, helping the last few residents out before rushing back to Alex just as Kara finished putting out the last of the fire.

Her heart beat quickly when she saw Alex still in the same spot. “Alright. As soon as Kara is done, she’ll get you to med bay. Okay?”

Alex nodded, gratefully leaning against Sara as they made the trek back down the four flights of stairs.

The fires were out, but now there was still smoke everywhere. 

After the second flight of stairs, and after a lot of coughing from Alex, Sara huffed. “I’m carrying you.”

She left no room for argument as she bent over and carried the redhead bridal style.

There was a blush on Alex’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the smoke or fire. 

“My hero.” She breathed, a hint of teasing in her tone. 

Mostly it just made Sara proud, because Alex’s eyes held no teasing.

“Just stop hurting yourself, okay? You’re going to drive me insane with all this worrying I’m doing. It’s not good for my forehead.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just let her head fall naturally against Sara’s neck and chest. 

Sara just held her tighter, hoping to god that missions like this were just a rarity. She couldn’t take much more of this anxiety.

-

“I just don’t understand. It was never like this with the Legends! Ray and Nate used to do stupid shit all the time and it wasn’t like this.” Sara sipped her coffee a little too aggressively, spilling some on her jacket.

Barry Allen walked alongside her, amusement on his face. “Wasn’t “like what” exactly?”

“This! This, constant state of anxiety and worry that I feel everytime we go out on a mission. There was always a bit of that when I was captain, but this is just… different. And no, it’s not that I don’t think she’s capable. She’s very capable, moreso than most of those yahoos on the Legends, god bless em.” Sara rubbed her temple with one hand. 

“And you never felt like that before? With any of the other team members?” He was fishing for something, she just couldn’t tell what.

“I mean, I worried, of course. I love those idiots and everytime they were in danger, I’d freak out. But this, it’s like I lose my ability to be in control. Of my thoughts, the situation. I don’t understand. Well,” she paused, thinking for a moment. “I guess I felt very similarly with Ava and-“

She stopped when she noticed the beginnings of a smile on Barry’s face.

“No. Don’t look at me like that. That’s not what’s going on. At all. Alex is my partner and my friend and no. It’s not that.”

Barry put his hands up in mock-surrender. “Look. I’m not going to tell you how you feel or what you should feel. All I’m going to say is that… That’s how I feel when Iris is in danger. Its different than when Cisco or Ralph or Caitlin are in trouble. There‘s still anxiety and desperation, but also something else. Like my entire world would stop if something happened to her.”

Sara kept quiet, her own thoughts racing. Is that how she felt the countess times Alex was hurt? She knew she felt a different kind of panic, but did she feel like the world would stop turning if she lost Alex?

Sure, she’d felt twinges of attraction or arousal in her belly around Alex because how could she not? But maybe it had become deeper than physical attraction. 

She thought about how she felt after Alex had been shot. After she’d cut up her leg saving people from the fire. 

Both times had been to save Sara and get Sara out of harms way. 

She hadn’t put in the number of years with Alex that she had with the Legends. Could her attachment to Alex already be that strong?

Or was Barry right and it was more to do with her feelings of affection for Alex?

Hell, she didn’t even know how she felt right now. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find Alex attractive. Because, obviously she did otherwise they wouldn’t have hooked up at a wedding years ago. 

But that was years ago and they’d reminded steady friends since then. With both of them single now though, were either of them even ready for something like that? 

It had been a while since Sara and Ava split, but it hadn’t been long since Alex and Kelly broke up. 

And whose to say Alex even felt the same way. 

There were too many questions and thoughts running through her mind and she suddenly felt so exhausted. 

“Hey.” Barry placed a hand on her arm. “Did I lose you?”

Sara shook her head, the depth of her thoughts suddenly catching up to her.

“Dammit, Barry!” She hissed, internally panicking. She really did want Alex like that. Why else would she have these thoughts? “What the hell am I supposed to do now?!”

Barry couldn’t help but laugh, even if it was sympathetic. “You do whatever you need to do. Whatever you think is right. From Kara tells me, you two have been pretty inseparable since you joined her and J’onn. Work all day, drinks, game nights. Spent together.”

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. “You talk to Kara about me and Alex?”

“No! I just ask her how you and everyone else are doing. Kinda hard to talk about you without including Alex these days, apparently.” He smiled.

Sara felt a hint of pink creep up on her cheeks.

“And I’m not telling you that because of all this, you should just go to her and tell her everything. I think it’s amazing that you’ve formed a bond with someone else. I know how hard it was for you after the Legends broke up. How lost and alone you felt. This thing with Alex, whatever is, is good for you. Just do what you feel is right. There’s no rush.” 

Sara absorbed his words and nodded. She kicked some stray rocks towards the water, the view of the National City harbor still as beautiful as ever. “Stop being so smart. You’re making me look bad.” 

He laughed, knocking his shoulder into hers lightly. 

She’d never been more grateful for him or their weekly hangouts. For being there for her since Oliver died, since the Legends broke up, since her whole life was changed forever. 

She pushed away thoughts of Alex and her messy feelings aside for moment. Things had moved so fast and abruptly since Crisis, being here with Barry made her realize maybe she needed to slow a bit, enjoy things more. Now that she actually had the opportunity to. 

He was right. She didn’t need to rush anything with Alex or her life. This was the world they lived in, and now that she was always in the same time, she had to savor the moments more. 

“Hey Barry?” She sipped her coffee, arm linked with his.

He smiled at her brightly, “Mmm?”

“Thank you. For everything.” 


	7. Chapter 7

When J’onn announced that he was going to Mars indefinitely, he received a very mixed reaction. 

Sara, who hadn’t known him as long, was happy for him. He wanted to help rebuild his planet alongside people like him. Who was she to argue with that?

The Danvers sisters, however loving and supportive, were devastated. 

J’onn had been with them since the very beginning and having him leave was like losing a member of their family. 

They’d always had J’onn to fall back on, always had him to go to for guidance and help and fatherly love. 

Sara understood how they felt, more than they probably realized.

But everyone could see how resolute J’onn was in his decision. The past year had really shown to be a eye-opener for the Martian, who’d watched Kara and Alex grow in ways that distanced them from him. 

Almost like they’d outgrown him and were on their own paths.

So, what better way to say goodbye than to throw him a going away party. 

Kara had invited anyone and everyone she could, meaning J’onn’s apartment was quite stuffed with guests. 

There was a light trickle of rain against the windows as Sara sipped her drink, listening to Cisco and Caitlin argue about the pros and cons of nuclear energy.

She wasn’t terribly invested, not knowing much about nuclear energy herself. But it was also hard to focus when Alex was just a few feet away, looking beautiful and soft in that leather jacket of hers. 

Even with all that had been happening with J’onn, it was hard to stop thinking about Alex like that since everything that happened in the last two months.

After her talk with Barry and her short talk with J’onn, she was really seeing the situation in a new light. 

And once she started, why bother stopping? 

Alex was so beautiful and tough and she’d come to depend on her more than almost anybody her entire life. 

The most important thing to her, was that Alex was her friend, she trusted Sara and that was everything.

Even if Alex didn’t want to go down the romantic road, she’d always have her friendship and she was grateful for that.

And she’d thought about it _a lot_. More than was probably healthy. 

“Girl, could you be anymore lovesick right now.”

Sara snapped her eyes back to Cisco, who was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. 

She also noticed Caitlin had left the conversation at some point. Oops.

“Did you even hear a word we said? Or were you too busy burning a hole into the back of Alex’s head?”

“Shut up.” She said quickly, embarrassed even.

Cisco chuckled. “Why don’t you just go over there and talk to her? From what I hear, you’re pretty damn close lately.”

“From what you hear?” Sara asked suspiciously.

“I heard it from Iris who heard it from Barry.” Cisco put his hands up.

Sara clenched her fist. “That skinny little-“

“To be fair, Iris is very convincing. Especially when it comes to Barry. They are married. I mean, you tell Alex everything right? ‘Cept your feelings apparently.”

She actively chose to ignore that last part. “Alright. Fair enough. He’s out of the woods for now.”

“Seriously,” Cisco continued. “I bet you a million bucks if you went over there and kissed her, she’d kiss back. And no one here would even bat an eyelash.”

Sara swirled the contents of her cup. “Am I that obvious?”

“Well, not just you. But these people know you better than most, it’s obvious there’s something between you two. Platonic or not.” Cisco pat her arm comfortingly. “Come on, I’ll steal Lena away so you can get Alex on her own.”

“No. No!” Sara protested as Cisco pushed her that way. 

She nearly tipped her drink over and actually _did_ crash into Alex while Cisco smirked and slid up next to Lena and struck up a conversation about cross-species genetics.

Lena looked bewildered at the pair but didn’t want to be rude, so she turned to Cisco. 

“Whoa there. You good?” Alex chuckled, squeezing Sara’s bicep and tilting her head down to catch Sara’s eyes. 

It’s fine, she’d make Cisco pay later. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

“Not drinking too much? Something happen today?” She asked, concerned.

Her concern made Sara feel warm, and she brushed her hair back. “No. I feel… really good tonight. Better than I have in a long while.” 

Alex beamed. “That makes me really happy to hear that, Sara.”

Now or never, Lance.

“Hey, Alex. Can we go talk? Somewhere private?” Her voice lowered a little.

Alex’s eyes softened even more and she bit her lip, about to respond before J’onn came up behind them, wrapping them both in a hug.

He kissed both of their heads, and sighed, looking around at all the other guests.

Sara could see the light sheen of tears in Alex’s eyes as she held onto J’onn’s arm.

“How are you feeling, J’onn?” Sara asked, feeling warmer still at the fatherly action he was now displaying towards Sara herself.

“Exhausted. Emotionally exhausted to be honest.” He chuckled a little. “Saying goodbye is never easy, no matter how long that goodbye will last.”

“You sure you want to go?” Alex asked quietly.

J’onn sighed with affection at her. “I do. It’s time I rejoined my people and helped build a better world for them. I finally feel like I can. I finally feel like you girls are taken care of.” 

Alex blinked back more tears and held J’onn tight.

“And I know my agency will do wonders for National City with you two running it. You just keep me updated. I’ll never be too busy for you. Any of you. Not to mention the League, who pretty much have me on speed dial.”

Sara laughed, remembering the large buttons at the tower and the slowly growing facility that Barry owned with their league table. 

“So I don’t want you getting too sad over me leaving. I’m never far.” 

Sara stepped back slightly, letting Alex and J’onn hug fully.

She was about to sneak off for another drink when Kara came over. “Guys, alien attack in the financial district. What do you want to do?”

J’onn, still holding Alex against him, smiled. “What do you say, super friends? One last mission together?” 

-

Covered in alien blood with every single bone in their bodies sore, the two made their way inside Alex’s apartment. 

“Well, that was certainly an experience.” Sara sighed tiredly.

Alex locked the door. “Tell me about it. Hey, why don’t you crash here tonight? It’s too late to go to your place right now.”

“You sure?” Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“Duh.” Alex grabbed a couple towels from the closet by the bathroom door. “Why don’t we wipe some of the chunkier stuff off before we shower? I don’t really want to explain to my landlord why my shower drain is clogged with chunky bits of alien blood and guts.”

Sara laughed and nodded, accepting the towel Alex had held out. 

She ran it through her hair messily and not very efficiently, making Alex laugh. 

“C’mere.” Alex reached out and took the towel from her, running it gently through her hair before drawing it down her face.

The air around them changed and Alex’s movement faltered a little. 

Sara’s breath hitched when Alex intently ran it over her lips and face, her eyes glued to them. 

It was like a wave of heat had washed over them and the room was dead silent as Alex dropped the towel and instead ran her thumb over Sara’s chin to wipe the stuff off. 

“Alex-“ Sara breathed. 

Before she could make another sound, Alex had lurched forward and connected their lips in a soft but firm kiss. 

She made a breathless sound as they both settled into the kiss, Sara’s hands trying to find their way onto Alex’s slimy but warm hips. 

That caused the redhead to push forward so their bodies were flush against one another, hands groping everywhere and trying to find someplace to hold. 

Her body felt numb as Alex’s tongue made contact with her own, drawing out hot breaths between the two and making Sara’s eyes close. 

Feeling like she needed something to help her regain the feeling in her legs, she gently pushed Alex towards the wall, deciding that getting Alex’s couch dirty wasn’t a great idea. 

Alex complied happily, her arms winding themselves around Sara’s neck and resting there purposefully.

When they reached the wall, she took a moment to pull back slightly and look into Alex’s eyes. 

She saw no hesitation, no skepticism, just eagerness and desire. 

Alex, seemingly understanding what Sara was looking for, just nodded and smiled beautifully. 

So, so beautiful. 

Sara dove back in and kissed Alex achingly soft, wanting to take her time. 

She didn’t know how long they stood there, exploring eachothers mouths with hot breath and wet tongues and eager lips. She only knew that this was one of the best feelings in the entire world.

She couldn’t remember the last kiss that made her entire being feel this sublime. 

Time was irrelevant as they finally tore apart, jaws aching and breathing unstable.

They were silent for a moment before they both laughed breathlessly, arms still keeping their bodies close together. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” Sara breathed back, almost unbelievingly as she took in everything that was Alex Danvers.

“Did we really just make out while covered in alien guts?” Alex laughed.

Sara pecked Alex’s lips. “I wanted to tell you how I felt earlier. I spent the entire party just watching you. It wasn’t until Cisco gave me a push that I came over to you. And then we got interrupted-“

Alex silenced her with another kiss. “I don’t care how it happened. Just that it did.” 

“Okay good. Me too.” Sara giggled. 

Yeah, _giggled_.

“We should shower though. We smell.” Alex crinkled her nose. 

“Alright, yeah. But separately.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I want to do this properly.” Sara told her, feeling a little self-conscious. 

Alex smiled, and kissed Sara’s chin dimple.

“We did sleep together already.”

Sara shook her head, stomach in knots.

“True. But I don’t just want a hookup this time. Do you?” Sara replied honestly, hoping to god Alex felt the same way. If Alex just wanted sex, she didn’t know what she’d do. 

“No! God no.”

“Good.” Sara smiled, relieved. “Then I want to take you out on a real date.” She brushed a hand over Alex’s messy cheek. 

Alex blushed, looking down. “I want nothing more than that, Sara.” 

“It’s settled then. Get ready for me to romance your pants off, Danvers. Literally and figuratively.”

Alex slapped her arm playfully. 

Sara laughed, rubbing circles on the small of Alex’s back. “How we going to break it to Kara? You think she’ll give me the talk?”

Alex rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. “Oh, no doubt about it. I’d be prepared to be threatened with laser vision or freeze breath. Or both.”

Sara bit her lip, unable to help herself from leaning over and kissing Alex again. Clearly, the redhead had no problem with that, because she fisted Sara’s t-shirt and pulled her closer. 

More time passed before they pulled away again. “Fuck. Your lips are so distracting.” Sara sighed. 

“Ditto.” Alex breathed heavily. 

Sara clenched the fist resting on the wall, the need to just hold any part of Alex strong. 

Alex, having found some strength, pushed Sara away lightly, her lip between her teeth. “Go shower. Before I change my mind.”

Sara laughed, stomach in knots as she tore herself away from the heat and desire that seemed to be swirling around them. 

She stared at Alex and Alex stared at her until the bathroom door shut. 

Sara leaned against the bathroom door and threw her head back, touching her lips with a goofy smile. 

She was falling so hard.

Oh, she was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one (maybe two) more chapters after this!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sara woke up and turned, groaning when she tried to open her eyes. The sun was shining right on her face and she could barely crack her eyes open without being blinded by light. 

“Sorry.” Alex mumbled into her shoulder. “We forgot to shut the curtains last night.”

Sara scrunched up her nose, turning and kissing the side of Alex’s head. “We were pretty busy last night. A team of wild horses couldn’t have torn me away from you.”

She could tell Alex was blushing by the way she burrowed her face deeper against Sara’s shoulder. 

“You know, I think my thighs are still sore?” Sara laughed when Alex made an embarrassed moan against her skin. “Hey, be proud of it, babe. You’re even better than I remembered. And you were _goood_ in my memories.”

Alex pulled her head away to kiss Sara’s chin dimple. “You really know how to flatter a girl.”

Sara smiled, brushing a hand through Alex’s bed head. “I’m never going to get tired of this.” 

“Waking up together?” Alex surmised, smiling like a sleepy puppy as Sara ran her thumb across an eyebrow. “Me neither.”

They spent a few minutes just lazily kissing, happy to just be together. 

“Hey,” Sara said after they’d pulled away and were just snuggling. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what kind of surprise do you have now? I thought last nights’ little _toy_ was quite a surprise. You have another one up your sleeve?”

Sara smirked at the thought of what was now tucked in the top drawer of Alex’s nightstand. 

“No. It’s a different surprise. Something I’ve been working on for a while.” She got up and out of bed, nonchalantly walking naked to Alex’s dresser. 

She pulled out a random shirt and shorts, sliding them in quickly as the bed behind her shifted a little.

She turned and Alex was watching her, goofy smile on her face and head resting on her hand. Then she looked at the t-shirt and a strange looked passed over her face. 

Sara looked down at the Barenaked Ladies shirt she’d unknowingly picked out. “Is this okay?” She asked. 

Alex slid out of bed, also wonderfully naked. She kissed Sara square on the lips, a content smile on her face. “It’s perfect.”

Sara beamed and turned back to grab some clothes for Alex, waiting for her girlfriend to dress before grabbing her hand. 

“Alright. I wanted this to be a surprise.” She sat Alex down at the kitchen counter. “Mostly because it‘s not something I normally do, but I just… I really want you to realize how committed I am to us.” 

Alex nodded, watching as Sara gathered a bunch of ingredients for breakfast, as well as a small box from behind the mixing bowl. 

She saw Alex’s eyes widen comically.

Sara walked to Alex’s side of the counter, laughing when Alex watched her with big eyes. 

She opened the box up to reveal a necklace, and she saw Alex visibly relax. 

As crazy as she was about the redhead, she knew they definitely weren’t ready for that step.

“I just- I wanted to give you something to show you how serious I am about you. I… After the Legends split up, I thought that was it. I was never going to find something like that again. Something that made me happy and filled me with a sense of purpose.”

Alex peered into the box and her eyes watered. 

“And then I came here. And you opened up your world to me and let me in and gave me a place to call home. Working with you… It’s been one of the greatest joys of my life. Watching you always put yourself in danger all the time made me realize I want to be right there next to you, always. Protecting you. I want you to know how much being here, with you, means to me. So…” she pulled out the silver necklace, with a intricate canary hanging down the middle. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to keep working alongside you, in every sense of the word. And maybe at some point, we can, I dunno, take that next step. The one I know you want to take one day. This necklace just symbolizes that. Like a promise ring of sorts, but a necklace.” 

Sara was holding the necklace like a peace offering, feeling more emotionally vulnerable than she had in a long time. 

Alex finally reached out cupped one of Sara’s hands with her own. “Babe, this is… I can’t believe you did this for me. You’re just- god, I can’t even find the words right now. Yes. Of-fucking-course I want this with you. I’ve wanted nothing more since the moment you got here.”

Alex threw herself into Sara’s arms, making the blonde laugh affectionately.

She pulled away slightly, kissing Sara all over the face before Sara turned her around to put the necklace on. 

Alex fingered it for a second, in awe of Sara’s sweetness before Alex tugged Sara back to her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her onto the counter forcefully. 

“You know the best part about being our own bosses?” Alex asked, eyes hungry and adoring. “We can be as late as we want.”

Sara didn’t realized how much a dominant Alex Danvers turned her on. 

They forgot all about breakfast and got lost in each other instead.

-

“So you guys are dating now? Officially?”

Alex bit her lip, nodding with Sara’s hand tucked tightly into her own.

Suddenly, Kara was laughing, getting all wheezy for a moment before she sat up straight and wiped her eyes. “Rao, it’s about time! You realize we’ve all been waiting for you two to make it official? Like, literally everybody that knows us already thought you two were dating.”

When she noticed both of the women were watching her, Kara cleated here throat and reached across the table to squeeze her sisters free hand.

Alex blushed and Sara smiled. “So you aren’t mad?” Sara asked, making Kara’s eyes flick to her.

“Oh, not mad at all. But,” her face suddenly got serious. “I do need to talk to you, Sara. In private.”

Alex and Sara exchanged a glance. It was time for _the talk_. “Guess I’ll go get some more coffee?” Alex stood up, bending down to give Sara a quick kiss on the lips and a squeeze of her hand.

Sara gauged Kara’s reaction to see a smile on her face as she watched Alex leave. Then, she rounded on Sara. 

“What are your intentions with my big sister?” Kara asked. 

Sara fought to keep a straight face. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but Kara Danvers was about as threatening as a puppy. Supergirl could look fierce and could get shit done. But Kara Danvers, with her ponytail and glasses and button up sweaters… not so much.

“Oh, you know. I plan to use her for sex for a while, maybe use her to score some free alcohol. But once I get bored I will probably just leave the city.”

Kara did not look amused.

Sara just laughed. “Seriously, my intention is just to make her happy. Whatever that looks like.” 

Kara nodded. “I know it’s not really my business, but after what she’s been through… What is your stance on kids? Have you guys talked about it yet?”

She knew that had been what broke Alex and Maggie apart. They had in fact talked about past relationships, it was part of what had brought them so close.

“We haven’t talked about it specifically in relation to us having kids. But we talked about kids in general a while back.”

“And?” Kara pressed.

Sara smiled. “And I said I’d never really thought about it before. When I was with the Legends, I was a different person. I never thought kids were in the cards for me. But now? Being here with Alex and seeing how much she wants them? I can picture it someday. A little girl that looks just like Alex. Cute button nose, pretty eyes, ridiculously sweet smile, hopefully a dork just like her mom.”

Kara sat back in her chair, seemingly satisfied. “That… good.” Her eyes looked a little glassy. “That’s all I wanted to hear from you. I’m happy you two reconnected.”

“Me too.” Sara and Kara exchanged smiles, just as Alex cautiously approached the table. 

“I see you two are smiling, that’s good. It’s good, right?” Alex was worrying her lower lip between her teeth, new coffee in hand.

Kara stood up and pulled Alex into a hug. “I love you, Alex. And I’m so glad you’re happy. All this time taking care of everyone, it’s time you found someone who can take care of you too.”

Alex, though slightly bewildered, smiled at her sister. “I love you too. And… thank you, Kara.”

Kara hugged Alex for another moment, closing her eyes and then pulling away, sniffling a little as she did. 

“Okay. You two enjoy your lunch break together. I should get back to CatCo. Dinner tonight?” Kara grabbed her half-finished cup of coffee.

Alex nodded, tucking some of Kara’s hair back. “Of course. My place tonight?”

Kara beamed. “As long as you provide the potstickers. You’re coming too, right Sara?”  
  
Sara looked up when she heard her name, feeling Kara’s sweet eyes on her. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good. See you guys later.” Kara looked at them one more time, eyes shining, before she hugged Alex again and rushed off.

Sara chuckled. “She’s adorable.”

Alex sat back down next to Sara, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Sara eyes fluttered and she licked her lips, trying to keep the taste of Alex on her tongue. 

“Mmf.” She mumbled. “W-what was that for?”

Alex interlocked their hands. “For loving Kara. For being so damn amazing that Kara loves you too. It’s no secret that Kara has always been my priority. I’m just so happy you guys get along.”

“You Danvers’ sisters make it too easy.” Sara shrugged. “Kinda hard to dislike either of you.”

The redhead tucked herself against Sara and the blonde kissed Alex’s head.

They sipped their coffee and finished up their sandwiches in a peaceful silence. She watched as Alex would sometimes play with her canary necklace and smile. 

After another half hour and soft nuzzles and sharing food, Alex sighed. “Ready to head back into work?” She asked softly, still wrapped up against Sara’s side. 

Sara tilted Alex’s chin up and kissed her, looking back into Alex’s eyes that were sparkling with something akin to love. She knew that love was reflected back in her own eyes.

“With you by my side, Danvers? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, folks!  
> Thank you all SO much for the love you left on this story, be it comments, kudos, whatever. They all meant a lot to me and I appreciate every single one of you. <3


End file.
